


Loved One

by naiihara



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, ampun jangan bunuh saya, cat death, pet death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiihara/pseuds/naiihara
Summary: Mereka berlima, di bawah hujan. Masih tak bisa beranjak di depan kesayangan mereka yang telah tiada.
Kudos: 3





	Loved One

Hujan deras menambah keharuan suasana. Gyroaxia masih di halaman belakang _sharehouse_. Sudah setengah jam, berada di bawah rintikan hujan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu deras, namun terasa deras karena suasana saat ini.

Miyuki berdiri duluan. “Masuk, yuk. Nanti masuk angin.”

“Benar,” Kenta menimpali. Ia menepuk punggung Nayuta. “Ayo. Dia sudah tenang.”

“Nanti.”

“Kau akan masuk—“

“Nanti dulu!” Nayuta menepis tangan Kenta. “Tinggalkan aku.”

“Baiklah, kalau itu maumu.” Kenta berbalik meninggalkan kawannya. “Jangan lama-lama.”

Nayuta masih terdiam. Hampir tak nampak karena telah bergabung dengan deras hujan, air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia yang paling merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya keluar hujan-hujan.

_“Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa selamatkan. Tapi aku takut dan lari.”_

Tangan dinginnya terulur, mengelus gundukan tanah tersebut.

_“Selamat tinggal, Nyankotaro.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ampun..... ini hanya kegabutan saya


End file.
